Pokémon Are Real?
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: I always thought Pokémon was made up, just another series of animated monsters in a kids show. I didn't know the large odd looking egg I found in my backyard would hatch into a Charmander! Then my favorite Pokémon appear! Rating lowered to T
1. Chapter 1, Charmander

**Pokémon are real!?**

I always thought Pokémon was made up, just another series of animated monsters in a kids show. I didn't know the large odd looking egg I found in my backyard would hatch into a Charmander! Then my favorite Pokémon appear! Rate M for my mouth.

A.N. This story is just to funnel out some ideas and may or may not be updated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Intro~<strong>_

Hi! My name is Anna Vargas, 5 feet no inches tall, I have brown eyes and curly brown hair that touches my shoulders. I am a bit on the big size but I'm not over weight, BMI be damned. I'm just your average 18 year old odd ball living in Texas, and no I do not live on a farm or a ranch, just in a somewhat rural neighborhood dominated by trees. My life is pretty boring and normal so I will won't bore you with my childhood. What I am going to tell you about is my experience with Pokémon, both the animated monsters and my real life team.

Yes, Pokémon are real!

_**~Story~**_

It was just another day down in Texas, a hot and humid Saturday in June. So if the Air Conditioner wasn't working you were sweating a lake like I was.

"Agh." I remember groaning as I threw off the thin white sheet that was covering me during my sleep, or my attempt to sleep. Even with most of my hair in a pony tail, wearing purple shorts and a pink tank top, sweating a lake. Looking at my alarm clock that mocked me with the ungodly time of 4:21 in the morning!

"When is the AC goanna be fixed?" I asked my still darkened room, the sun wasn't even up yet and I was suffocating form the heat trapped the house, my door open to circulate the air did not help things.

Getting up was the last thing I wanted to do was get up, but I had to cool down somehow and get some sleep. So I made my way through the darken house, being able to move around in the dark being skill of mine. I made my way to the fridge, opening the door, flinching from the bright light and welcoming the cool air that hit me.

"Ahhh~." I enjoyed the cool air for a bit as I scanned the fridge; it was nearly empty since it was the day before me and my dad would go grocery shopping. All that was there was some bottled water and chicken breasts that was going to be lunch tomorrow for me and my dad.

So I just took a bottle of water and closed the door, before heading back to my sauna of a room. Breaking open the cap I drank the cool water or rather chugged it, finishing half of it in one go.

Turing on the light to my room showed me that my room was a mess. Some clothes, papers, and books on the floor, unmade queen sized bed, anime figurines on the near empty book shelves, a lot of anime posters tacked to the wall between glow in the dark stars and moons, a forgotten and warm salad rap on my night table with a sweating paper cup of melted ice sitting in a puddle of water.

Normally my room was clean... ish, my books where normally on the shelves and no leftover food in my room after the cat got a hold of my left over chocolate.

I just ignored the leftovers and set down my cool bottle of water on the night table next to my bed before went to lie back on my bed, leaving the sheets off and trying to go back to sleep, but it only made me bored not asleep.

"I need to sleep." I grumbled tossing and turning, trying to get conferrable but that got me no where fore I decided to play a game to pass the time. So getting up again I rummaged through a drawer that had all my games in it, which wasn't much as I only had a Nintendo Wii and a 2DS to play them with.

So grabbing the 2DS I turned it on and decided to play the game that I had gotten as a graduation present, Pokémon X.

Don't get me wrong, I like Pokémon and grew up watching the first 150 Pokémon battle it out, but it kept and lost my attention with the new seasons of Pokémon being the same plot just different Pokémon or characters filling the roles.

Pokémon X and Y had my attention, not because it was the latest of the Pokémon seasons but because they were brought back some of the first 150 Pokémon. I loved the nostalgia it brought back and the new evolutions of some of my favorite Pokémon.

The game started out like they all do, with the professor of the region, Prof. Sycamore, greeting you and telling you a bit about Pokémon as if you were completely new to it, boring. He asked if I was a boy or girl, which I like the option of having now, unlike the first games. I typed in my name and then started my Journey in the Kalos region.

Meeting my rival and friends in the next town and getting my starter Fennekin, who I nicknamed Kurama. It was a cute fire fox type Pokémon, the other two seemed cute to but I wasn't into frogs or water types and grass types would not be much use to me going through a forest against other grass types.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

Going through the routes to get Lumiose city and the Prof's lab, it was easy to see the game had French influences with the tower/gym looking like the Eiffel tower. I thought it would be the first gym but the roads were blocked. So I just went to the lab and met up with the other trainers before meeting the Prof.

Then something different from the cookie cutter Pokémon game was that we had to battle Prof. Sycamore. It warmed my heart to see the Kanto Starters but I almost didn't want to water gun Charmander with my Panpour but I made it.

After I defeated Professor Sycamore I was able to choose a Pokémon from the Kanto starters. This had to be the best thing ever to happen in Pokémon!

I could choose Bubasur, the grass type Pokémon that would evolve into a big flower dinosaur.

Or Squartal, the water type Pokémon that could be a giant turtle with CANNONS in it's shell.

Or Charmander, the fire type Pokémon that would evolve into a bad ass fire/flying type dragon, but it's yet to yet the dragon typing

Torn between desire and need, I already had two fire types, Kurama and a Pansear, on my team but I really wanted Charmander. I also already had a water type, Panpour, I didn't really need a grass type since I caught Pansage. I took time to think this threw, not knowing I would be able to sill get the other two Kanto starters by trade.

So throwing need to the wind I chose Charmander to lead my party.

My team was complete with Kurama, my Fennekin, my new Charmander, a Pikachu I named Thor, as well as a Panpor, Pansage, and Pansear.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

I don't know when I fell asleep playing the game but a loud noise outside my window startled me from my sleep.

'What was that?!' I thought, fear keeping me in an upright position on my bed, the light was still on and was casting a shadow in my window. I didn't move as it could alert whoever, or whatever was outside I was there and awake. It was just barely dawn, so there was very little light outside, very few creatures were awake at night. I knew there were more normal, nocturnal animals but the ones that came to my mind where the Chupacabra, a lady had goats and chickens just down the road, and a 9 foot tall Bigfoot.

This is all I can think of after watching a Hutting Bigfoot marathon on tv the night before.

I nearly screamed at there was aloud roar, terrified and paranoid it was a Bigfoot in the backyard, possibly just outside my window since it sounded so close. I slowly moved away from the possible entrance for the hairy beast and stayed quiet and left my light on, any movement could get its attention. I jumped out of my skin as I heard something heavy land on the roof of the house, just above me, and it sounded really heavy.

My terror lasted for a few more minutes as it had become quiet, I shook in fear before I could get up. I left my room quietly and looked to see if my dad was still asleep, he was, but I peeked out a window in a dark room, to see if anything was still moving outside.

I saw the usual vegetation, the pond and large mound of sand in the back yard. It seemed like nothing was out there but I knew it wasn't my imagination that made those sounds.

I gathered my courage and opened the back door carefully, the sound of nosily bugs reached my ears and the humidity hit my hair, making it even frizzier then before.

Brushing it out of my way I looked around at the porch, my dad's every day car, a white ford mustang we dubbed, The Old Man, seemed to be fine and his weekend ride, a Harley called Little Red, was still where they were yesterday.

Not making a sound I listen for anything out of place, but there noting but the wind and birds chirping. So getting braver I opened the door more and stepped out...

There was nothing odd outside so I bravely walked out the door, closing it behind me but not locking it, just in case. Bear foot I walked on to the browning grass looking for any odd or big foot prints. I saw noting on the ground and walked further away from home to look up at the roof. It looked normal too, well as normal as roofers could get it after my dad's DIY attempt at fixing it, the black shingles looking in place.

Turing around I checked the pond, the murky water made it hard to see anything but the bank around it seemed fine. Then I turned to the sand mound, we had when my dad got someone to make the pound deeper.

The mound was about 8 feet tall and noting by sand as it had been dug recently. I carefully walked around it looking for something, I wish I hadn't, because I found a big foot print right in the sand.

I looked around in fear before taking a second look at the giant footprint, it didn't look like a Bigfoot print. The print looked more like a lizards, a giant lizards foot print.

~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~

I had told my dad about what I found but he thought it was a joke and left for work, leaving me alone. Frustrated I tried to find a camera, only to find it had no batteries. There was a store not far from home but I was scared of whatever could be out there from this morning.

With not much else to do I started up my Pokémon game again until I fell asleep.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Yes! Boo-ya!" I yelled happily at my 2DS as I had just beaten it for the first time. It took me about a week but I finally defeated the Kalos Elite 4 and it's Champaign.

I glowed in my victory, mentally thanking my Pokémon team for such a good job. My Charmander, now Charzard was the last of my team. Thanks to him Mega evolving into Mega Charzard, he was the black and blue badass that turned the Champion's Pokémon black and blue.

Calming down as the credits rolled on the screens, I set it down and went to grab a snack and drink from the kitchen.

It was early in the morning and my dad took off to work early this Saturday for extra pay. So I was alone in the house and after finishing the Pokémon game... board with nothing to do but fill up the pokédex.

Taking out a can of soda and baby carrots I headed back to my room when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a small orange flame in the backyard.

While it wasn't unusual for people to burn things like lawn clippings and chopped wood outside in their yards it wasn't usually so early in the morning, and not on top of the sand pile we had in the back.

Confused, worried, and annoyed thinking my dad had started the fire there, thinking it wouldn't spread there by itself.

"That dumb ass." I muttered angrily as I got my shoes on this time, going out to put out the flame to prevent a fire from breaking out. The thought of what happened last week had faded from my minds as a fantasy as I grabbed the shovel from the shed on the way, going to put it out with the sand. I carefully climbed the steep sand pile, not even thinking about how my out of shape father had gotten up there.

Near the top I noticed the sand seemed to dip in the middle, and as I got up I froze as I looked into the dip in the sand pile. There was a large imprint of something big in the sand and what looked to be pieces of glass only they weren't. Looking past them was an orange oval, about the size of my head, laying there in the middle of a small fire that I had seen from the window.

"What is that?" I asked confused as I used the shovel to gently prod the egg. It felt... solid, like a chicken egg. I tapped it again only this time it wiggled on its own afterwards. Startled, I reeled back almost falling off the sand pile.

"What the hell?! Is- is that thing... Alive?!" I asked out loud looking around to anything that told me I was imagining this or it was a joke.

Then I started hearing a crack coming from the orange egg, which got me curious as to what it was. I watched it glow white, entrancing me to look, and it seemed to take on a filmier form before me. My heart raced with excitement as the light faded and there was a small flame and an orange creature that looked like a cartoonish dinosaur.

'_Is that... a...?'_

I couldn't breathe as my brown eyes met large dark reptilian eyes.

'_No. It can't be.'_

It looked to be about a foot tall, maybe a foot and a half with its long tail which had a small flame at the end of its tail that didn't seem to hurt it. Two little fangs protruded from its short snout and a cute cream colored tummy.

"Char?"

The fire lizard looked at me in curiosity and... longing?

"H-hello." I greeted it dumbly. Surly it couldn't be what I thought it was?

"Charmander." It said, almost conferring what I thought it was, now... was it real?

Bending down to get a closer look, I offered it my hand to it slowly, it seemed to smile at me and walk towards me.

"Char! Char!" it cried happy and cuddled up to my legs. It was so adorable and warm. I could feel the heat coming from its body and feel its soft lizard like skin on my own. It felt real so far until I looked at the flame on its tail.

Looking back, it was a really stupid idea but it was to know if I was dreaming or not.

"AAAHHH~! HOLY FUCKTARDS THAT HURTS!" I yelled, having put my hand in the Charmander's tail flame. The fire was real, so I guess that meant the Charmander looking at me in horror was real.

"Oww~ A water Pokémon would be great right now, or a burn heal." I muttered, cradling my injured hand.

"Char?"

I looked at the orange lizard that looked terrified. I gave it a small smile to try to clam it down, it would not be good to have an adorable living flame thrower wondering around.

"Hey little fella, its okay. I was my stupid fault for trying to touch your tail." I tried to assure it and it looked uncertain as it back away from me. I frowned as it retreated so I decided to give it some space for now.

I carefully climbed down the sand pile being mindful of my sting burning hand and went to the pond, carefully dipping in my injured appendage in the cool water.

"Ahh~ much better." I sighed in relief the water provided my burn before taking it out, not wanting to noodle in a catfish or whatever else was in the pond.

"I better get back inside and get that Charmander something to eat before it wanders off." I planed, glancing up at the sand pile just in time to see the Charmander try to get down only for the unstable sand to crumble under even his light weight.

"Char, char. Charmander!" It cried out in fear as I saw it roll down the sand pile, heading for the deep end of pond below.

"CHARMANDER!" I called out it's name worriedly as I sprigged over into the fire Pokémon's path, my upper arm being burned by its tail before I wrapped my arms around it, stopping it from getting any closer to the body of water.

I ended up pitting my tongue as I was about to cry out in pain from the flame but tensed around the saved Pokémon.

"Char! Char, char, Chamander, Char!" I heard it say worriedly, but I smiled at it weakly.

"It's okay little fella, How about we get something for ya inside? It's dangerous for you to be out here by yourself." I told it and it seemed to like the idea as it smiled at me, it's eyes wide in happiness.

"Char Char!"

I giggled at how cute it was and got up off the ground, carrying my new Pokémon inside.

* * *

><p>A.N. So how was that? Feel free to tell me what yall think. I know it's not perfect but this is a more of just for fun story. Changed the age of the OC a bit for some things.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2, Pix The Shiney

**Pokémon are real!?**

I always thought Pokémon was made up, just another series of animated monsters in a kids show. I didn't know the large odd looking egg I found in my backyard would hatch into a Charmander! Then my favorite Pokémon appear! Rate M for my mouth.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what are we gonna eat?" I asked Charmander as I looked at the little lizard after taking care of my burns. Looking at the Charmander, he seemed hungry too as he rubbed his belly.<p>

"Char, Char."

Looking at him I wondered what I could feed a fire type Pokémon, it's not like we had any pokéfood lying around... or maybe something like it?

"Hmm?"

An idea hit me as I went into the pantry were we had a big bag of dog food that my dad fed to the fish in the pond. I pulled out a small handful in my uninjured hand and came up to Charmander.

"Char?" He looked at me confused and I held up a piece of the dog food to it.

"Would you try this and see how you like it?" I asked and he sniffed it a little before opening his mouth. I giggled and gently tossed it into his mouth. He chewed on it for a bit, seeming to analyze its taste before swallowing.

"Charmander Char!" He seemed to like the dog food as I pulled out a small bowl and filled it with dog food for the little charmander to eat. He happily ate it as I had some leftover grilled chicken and some tea.

I watched the Pokémon devour the kibble happily letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Charmander~."

I smiled finding the Pokémon just adorable.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Okay Charmander it's bed time." I told him as I got up from the couch, Charmander in my lap, warming it as I gently pet him. Careful not to let his flame touch anything burnable. It was past midnight and my dad had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as he got home, thankfully he didn't notice Charmander nor the few scorch marks on the floor and some chairs.

"Char~." It muttered looking completely relaxed in my lap, already sleeping.

I gently picked him up and started for my room where he would sleep in his own little bed. I put together just for the fire Pokémon.

My room was actually clean and organized by my dad's standards, so you could see the wood floors of my room, grateful that we no longer had carpet because of fleas. There was a small orange kiddy pool filled with the sand from outside in it so Charmander wouldn't accidently burn anything with his tail. It was right across from my bed and out of the site line for my door so my dad wouldn't be able to see Charmander, unless he came near my bed.

Setting him down gently he curled up sleeping in the cool sand before I slipped under the covers of my own bed.

"Night Charmander." I whispered to the fire Pokémon admiring the glow of his tail fire.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

It was hard trying to keep Charmander a secret from my father, he liked to barge into my room without permission, and he was in one of those... moods.

"Come on Anna, we have to get to church in a few minutes." He called out to me from behind the locked door. I groaned, not wanting to be around all those people who preached about obeying God and the Bible and praying. I can think of better ways to spend a perfectly good Sunday then sitting in a crowded church for 2 hours and another hour socializing with the shallow church members who only attend on Sunday.

"Char?" Charmander looked up at me, confused as I set down a bowl of dog food, and milk since I thought leaving him water would be stupid. Then several puppy pads around my room in case he had to go while I was away.

"Stay in here Charmander, I'll be back in 3 hours. Here's some food and milk for you." I tried to tell him but he looked scared, I was to since I this is the first time I'm leaving him alone for so long.

"A Pokéball would be so useful right now. Then you could come with me." I muttered and got up to leave, not seeing the thoughtful look on Charmander as I locked my door, hoping he would be alright.

"Char."

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

'_Ugh. Now for the worst part of the day.'_ I thought as people got up from the pews, with the people who were standing the whole two hours. I remained seated as my dad stood up waiting to move out of the church.

'_Isn't the fire code for 150 people?'_ I wondered as I was mentally counting throughout the mass. While there were enough seats for 160 people with the pews on either side the length of the church it was undoubtedly a fire hazard. Not to mention the deadly mix of heavy perfumes and clones form the overly dressed people around me would make a Muck smell good.

'_Speaking of Pokémon. I hope Charmander's okay.'_

Once the throng of people were outside the church I got up to leave threw the side exit that went into the forest nearby. My dad would find me once he was done, if her remembered I came with him, his memory wasn't the best.

I found a nice place to sit, on a rock that was near the bank of a stream. It was quiet here and away from the miasma of chemical perfumes and the judgmental, hippocrates. Pulling out my charged 2DS I started playing Pokémon X to try and fill up my Pokédex.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"YES! Haunter evolved into Gengar! Finaly!" I gushed happily losing track of time, the highlight getting a Gengar to complete the first gen ghost trio. I gave my new Pokémon his mega stone for him to mega evolve in battle or later.

"Ugly cat!"

I heard someone yell and then a yelp of pain.

"It's got 7 tails. That's so weird." Came another voice, a little boy I think before I hear another yelp and whimper of pain. Curious I looked for the boys and the _'cat'_ they were no doubt abusing; I didn't bother with getting anyone since I knew this song and dance.

When I mange to get an adult away from some juicy gossip, tell them what was happening, twice, show them what is being done wrong, the culprits lie their way out and I get yelled at for _'bearing false witness'_. This is why I prefer action over words, living my life my way and not by an ancient book; they didn't live by the book so why should I be expected to do as they tell me?

I found the kids, two 8 year olds who are demons in human skin, jabbing a stick at the mass of brown fur and the other squishing it under his foot.

"Oi! Brats! Leave that cat alone!" I yelled at the boys, storming over to them, looking big and mean like I would hurt them and not think twice about it.

"Make us Bitch!" the boy with the stick threw it at me, it missed me by a lot and I picked it up, swinging it till it made a whooshing sound.

"Sounds like you two need your asses whipped." I growled and the boys, there attitudes did a 180.

"Mommy!"

They ran away calling for their moms like I was a monster about to eat them, complete with tears. Rolling my eyes I threw away the stick, hiding it among other sticks to look less guilty before looking at the poor cat, it was just a mass of shaking dirty brown fur.

"Poor thing." I looked at it sadly before it uncurled and looked at me.

"Vul?"

I jolted backwards at the noise it made.

'_No... way...' _Bending down to my knees looking closer at the _'cat'_, it wasn't a cat.

"Vulpix?"

It was a flesh and blood Vulpix! Granted its fur wasn't smooth and in its signature curly bangs and 5 tails, it looked like a matted cat with one big tail, it was also coated in caked mud, leaves, and twigs.

'_HOLY FUCKING GOD! A VULPIX!'_

I looked into scared brown eyes of the Pokémon, trying to decide on what to do.

"Mommy! That's the mean lady." I head one of the little brat's voices, ticking me off.

'_So now I'm a lady.' _

I thought angerly before gently picking up the unrecognizable Vulpix in my arms confterbly. It didn't seem to fight or want to get out of my arms as the brats and their Moms came to the edge of the forest. If they came any closer they would have gotten their heels dirty.

"How about I get you fixed up?" I quietly asked the Pokémon who beamed up at me.

"Vul, Vulpix." It seemed to be happy as I walked away from the angry mothers and their fake crying children.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Excuse me."

I looked up from my Pokémon battle at the shelter volunteer who looked very worried.

"Are you the one who brought in the matted brown cat a little while ago?" She asked and I was a little worried. I had taken Vulpix to a shelter to get cleaned up and then take her home, faking some of her info and putting her down as a cat, because they wouldn't allow me to take a fox and they would think I was crazy if I put down Pokémon or Vulpix.

"Yeah?" I answered uncertain of the consequences of my answer.

"It seems your cat really doesn't like water, could you?" she asked and up away my game and followed her to the back were they groomed the animals.

"Who brought in the cat from hell?" I heard someone grumble before I saw another volunteer with scratches all over his face and torso.

'_Shit.'_ I thought, thinking it would be grounds for Vulpix to be put down when another volunteer spoke.

"What do you expect when you grab the poor thing by its tail? It's scared plenty enough."

I smiled at hearing that as the volunteer I followed took me to an isolated cage where the matted Vulpix was kept. Once it saw me its eyes lit up with happiness.

"Can I take care of Pix from here? I don't know what she's been threw since she got lost." I told the volunteer who believed my lie and left me alone to deal with the fire Pokémon.

"Vul, Vul!" The dirty Pokémon came up to the bars of her prison begging to be let out.

"Okay, I'll get you out of there." I reached up and unlocked her cage, she waited like a good girl and let me pick her up and bring her to a table where the bathing sinks were.

"VUL! VULPIX! VUL!" she paniced and wiggled out of my arms but I held on to her. "Relax, I'm not going to use water on you, at least enough to get the mud out of your fur." I tried to calm it down but it was still scared of the water as I set it on a table near the sink.

"Vul?" it looked at me questionably as I got a brush and a rag, running the rag under the water, soaking it before ringing out the access. I brought it slowly over to the Vulpix watching her watching the rag.

"I'm gonna start with getting the mud of your head okay." I told it gently before bring the damp rag close to its head. She of course backed away a little before I gently grabbed her with my free hand, holding her head in place gently as I started with the top of her head.

"Vul~." She squirmed a little as I did this, slowly getting the mud off her.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

'_Holy freaking Cow! SHE'S A SHINY!'_

I thought as I had finished getting most of the mud off the poor Pokémon, noticing for the first time her fur was not the normal brown color, but dull gold.

"Vul~." She looked up at me, no longer fighting me as I was helping her. While she still looked like a matted cat she, now looked like she was in the way of a leaf blower.

"Now let's work on those curls shall we?" I asked her and she even picked up a brush I set down near her for this time. I had to smile at the adorable image as I carefully to the brush from her mouth and started brushing the debris, and tangles from her fur.

"Vulpix~." She even seemed to enjoy being groomed; it made me wonder where she came from before I found her.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Charmander! Char!"

I was greeted happy by Charmander as I opened the door to my room, carrying a white cardboard carrier into my room. I got picked up by my dad from the shelter with Pix in the box and out of everyone site. Having convinced my dad I had gotten a new cat named Pix he let me have it after I gave him tears about being alone.

"Hi Charmander, guess what I have~." I set the carrier down on my bed and it made him curious about what is in it. I opened it and let out Pix, the shiny gold Vulpix. Her fur was still a little messy, not in its normal curls as I had to shave a bit of her fur off because it was so matted.

"Vulpix." Pix blinked as she saw Charmander and they seemed to be confused for a bit before they seemed to talk to each other.

"Char, Char, Charmander."

"Vul, Vulpix."

"Charmander. Char."

"Vul?"

"Char."

It was so cute to watch them interact and then Charmander offered Pix some of his food he hadn't eaten yet, I noticed he drank the milk so I went to get some more living them alone to bond a little.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So here's another chapter, I have a list of my favorite Pokémon for each generation to write about. So far there are 21 but it will be shifted down.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3, Squirtle, Growlithe, & Tyson

**Pokémon are real!?**

I always thought Pokémon was made up, just another series of animated monsters in a kids show. I didn't know the large odd looking egg I found in my backyard would hatch into a Charmander! Then my favorite Pokémon appear! Rate M for my mouth.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since I found Pix and she's been doing great. Her fur grew back and I was able to curl it and her tails properly, my dad doesn't know Pokémon or cat breeds so she was safe for now.<p>

My dad would be going on a retreat with some people from work so he will be gone for a few days. I didn't question it as it would give me and my Pokémon free reign of the house. He left cash and a card to get food for later and even permission to use little red since I had my Motorcycle License now. I couldn't wait to take my Pokémon of a little ride outside for a bit of fresh air.

"Vulpix." Pix cuddled up to me as I took a nap on my bed, her fur was nice and warm, but...

"Pix~, you're so freaking hot." I told the Vulpix and gently pushed her away.

"Vul?" she looked at me hurt but it was too hot to cuddle a fire Pokémon, yes the AC was still broken so get your minds out of the gutter you perverts!

'_I wish I had an ice type Pokémon right about now.'_

I thought, smiling at how pleasant it would be to cuddle a Glaceon or a Cupchoo right now, of course when it was cold I would gladly cuddle Pix or Charmander.

"Wait. Pix where's Charmander?" I asked her and she looked at my open door, it was wide enough for the lizard Pokémon to slip through.

"Fuck. Charmander." I got off my bed and went looking for the fire starter, my dad hadn't left yet and if he saw Charmander he would freak the hell out.

"Charmander." I called for him quietly looking for him. The house wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

It was two floors, with 2 ½ bath, living room on both floors, a kitchen with two ovens and a large fridge, a walk in pantry, as well as three bedrooms, one was my and the other two my dad had for his bed room and office.

I crept down stairs, being sneaky as my father's room was down stairs because of his legs and how tired he usually was after work.

"Charmander?" I called him again.

"Anna I'm leaving already." I nearly jumped out of my skin at my dad's voce behind me as I turned around.

"O-okay." I figted a little worried about him seeing Charmander, but he was leaving as he had his bags with him.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I'm good." I told him and moved out of his way and opened the door to let him outside.

"There are some leftover burgers in the fridge and the keys for Little Red are on the back hook." He told me as I watched him leave; I nodded at my head and make affirmative sounds like I was paying attention. I couldn't see Charmander until I saw a little flame on his tail next door, near our neighbor's gated fence they kept their dogs.

'_CRAP! Charmander!' _

I thought in a panic, while our neighbor was around my dad's age she had a son that was about 12-13, The right age to be into Pokémon, and he would know that's a Charmander right away.

I waved by to my dad as he left with his coworkers down the road before I made my way next door. While the two properties were not very close to each other they were far enough for some privacy in each backyard.

"Charmander, Char. Char." I heard him say, fear turned my blood cold, thinking he may have found my neighbors.

"Growl, Growlithe."

'_No way.'_

I thought as I got to my Charmander and saw and orange tiger striped puppy with a cream colored tuff of fur on his head, under belly and tail.

"I freaking Grolithe! Here!?" I asked out loud and both Pokémon turned to me, Charmander in happiness but Growlithe.

"Growl!"

It took an aggressive stance as Charmander came up to me. I didn't move, so as not to provoke the fire do.

"Easy boy." I said to it calmly, moving slowly, and then I noticed a blue collar on it.

'_Oh shit. Someone found him.'_

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Let's have a battle!" My young neighbor happily suggested to me as we were on his back porch, drinking iced tea with our Pokémon enjoying some food and milk.

Thankfully it was him, Tyson Samson, who found Growlithe and made him a pet. He was only 12, turning 13 in a few more months, but he knew how to take care of dogs and seemed to be doing well with Growlithe considering there wasn't a real life way to take care of Pokémon before. He was almost as tall as I was, with short brown hair and green eyes. We were also on good terms despite the fact that the brat always hydro pumped my Charzard with his Blastoise when he got Pokémon Y a few weeks after I did.

"I don't think a battle is a good idea." I told him looking at all the dried up brush and trees suffering from the drought, we would no doubt cause a fire, but…

"Don't worry, Squirtle can just put it out any fires we have." He puffed out his chest proudly like his Starter.

"Squirtle. Squirtle." The blue turtle Pokémon replied to his name, looking confident, I was almost sad to break the news to them.

"Does he even know water gun?" I asked and the Squirtle seemed to become defeated and Tyson to pout.

"Squirtle, squirt."

"I'll take that as a no." I gave him a look as he tried to argue, while I was quite the pyro manic knew starting a fire in a drought would not be very good.

"Besides, we don't have a ref." I told him and he huffed.

"You're just scared I will beat you again." He said, trying to provoke me into a battle.

'_He should know me better after 5 years.' _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"It's still a no Tyson."

"Aww." He groaned unhappily, and we fished our drinks and played with our Pokémon in a non battling way.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Holy~ freaking crap." I muttered to myself as my eyes were glued to the TV. I know I shouldn't be watching Ghost Hunters so late at night by myself, well not really I had Charmander and Pix, but they seemed just as scared as I was.

The Paranormal team tried to talk to the ghost that was haunting a family home. It had left scratches on a young child of the family and the mother has heard voices on the baby monitor, other worldly voices.

_***SLAM!***_

"AGH!/CHAR!/VUL!"

The three of us cried out in fright as there was a loud and sudden slamming noise. At first I thought it was from the TV but the team didn't seem to react to it. I gulped as Charmander and Pix held onto me, shaking scared. The house was dark and we were in the upstairs living room, we were alone... unless my dad, or someone else, was in the house with us.

'_Did I lock the doors? SHIT!'_

I thought, panicked as I had forgotten to at least check the back door to see if it was locked. Gulping down my fear I tried not to think of ghosts and evil spirits, after all, I lived here for five years and certainly ghost would not be haunting now.

"Charmander." I looked to the scared fire Pokémon who looked as scared as I felt. "Come with me to check it out?" I asked because his tail would be a calming light to me if it was nothing in the dark, or hopefully scare whoever was invading my home. Wouldn't a giant lizard with a flaming tail scare anyone?

"Vulpix!" Pix seemed to what to join us, too scared to be by herself.

So me and my Pokémon made it to the dark landing, I peeked over the railing at the ground floor... there was nothing but darkness bellow before my eyes adjusted and I could see the first floor. Nothing looked out of place and I took the lead going down stairs.

It was very quiet... to quiet that even the creek of the stairs scared me when I stressed it with my weight.

"Char! Char! Charmander!" Charmander tried to tell me something as I looked at him worriedly.

"Sush~ Charmander." I told him but he seemed more scared now along with Pix.

'_Is there... soothing behind me?'_ I questioned, thinking of how horror movie it was, but when I looked behind me I saw...

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! Sorry I kinda added two Pokémon. Shout out to my neighbor who shouldn't even be reading this. *Dull look*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4, Truning the Heat UpDown?

**Pokémon are real!?**

I always thought Pokémon was made up, just another series of animated monsters in a kids show. I didn't know the large odd looking egg I found in my backyard would hatch into a Charmander! Then my favorite Pokémon appear! Rate M for my mouth.

* * *

><p>A mirror.<p>

My reflection and the light from Charmander's tail was reflected in the dark, looking eerie floating there.

"Don't worry; it's just your reflection." I tried to assure the lizard Pokémon, my nerves clamed a bit.

_***BANG!***_

"CHARMANDER CHAR!/VULPIX VUL!" Both Pokémon cried out in fear as I tried to keep them quiet, but I knew they alerted whoever was making that noise. I felt goose bumps rise up on my skin, and cold sweat break out.

_***CLANG!* *CHING!**BANG!***_

Came more noise from the kitchen, where the back door was probably unlocked and open.

"Char, char." Charmander and Pix were holding each other as I looked at the entrance to the kitchen, there was no light coming from under the closed door."Char-charmander, let's go." I ordered him carefully going down stairs, trying to be brave. Just in case, brought a baseball bat with me from the front door. Charmander hesitated but followed me to the kitchen followed by a scared Pix.

I slowly crept closer to the door, listening to the odd noises that would come from behind it.

_***Swoosh!* **_

The sound of the faucet running confused me as I quietly opened the door slowly. Looking threw the opening I saw nothing strange inside the kitchen.

"Haun?"

I heard faintly form inside the kitchen and froze.

"Char?" Charmander was grabbing my leg, but... his claws felt a bit too big for such a small Pokémon but I didn't notice as I flipped the switch on in the kitchen, bat raised over my shoulder as I burst through the door.

"WHO'S THERE! I have a bat and I have a mean swing!" I yelled into the empty kitchen, but it was not how I left it.

Packets of popcorn littering the counter, dirty dishes piled in one side of the sink, a tub of partly melted ice cream, dog food spilled on the pantry floor, whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the kitchen floor and a few cabinets were open.

That was the way I left the kitchen after a small snack fight with my Pokémon before the start of a Pokémon marathon.

The kitchen looked spotless now, the floor shiny and clean, dog food cleaned up; dishes cleaned and put away, trash thrown away and the trash can empty, and the counters whipped down.

"Who the hell did this shit?" I ask confused as to who would come into someone's home and clean it up, in the middle of the night without the person knowing?

"Could it have been another Pokémon?" I asked before going to check the door still on guard.

"Good. It's locked." I said to myself, relaxing now knowing it wasn't an intruder... unless they locked the door.

"Charmander? Pix?" I called my two Pokémon but got no response. "Guys?" I called for them, turning around to see them but they were not there.

"Charmander!? Pix!?" I called out louder to them, wondering if they ran and hid, the house was still a bit dark but I moved around easily around the first floor before I stopped in front of my dad's room.

Normally the door was open, unless he was in the shower, but his door was closed which got me worried.

"Charmander?" I called for the fire lizard again, raising the bat again. I could hear something like water running in my dad's bathroom, and I froze.

"CHARMANDER!" I called again in a panic as I ran into the steaming open master bathroom where the water was coming from the tub, I saw a small orange flame.

"Charmander! No!" I cried out in a panic and grabbed the Pokémon before he could touch the water and die. I held him close to my chest, tears flowing down my cheeks in fear.

"Char." I heard him and squeezed him. "Are you okay?" I asked and I felt him cuddle up to me. "Charmander, Char." He sounded as scared as I felt; I reached to turn off the water and the noise stopped.

_***Drip, Drip, Drip.***_

It was quiet in the fogey bathroom save for the dripping water in the shower.

"Charmander, where's Pix?" I asked him, scared what I might find in the shower stall.

"Char-charmander." He stuttered shaking with me as I headed towards the shower, grabbing the handle.

'_Please don't be Pix.'_ I nearly pleaded, the image of a water logged and dead Pix hanging by the shower rod came to my mind. I remember yanking the door open and then... big, evil looking eyes looking at me before I blacked out.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

I didn't know how I was in bed when I woke up the next morning, my head pounding dully, my blankets pulled up under my chin. It felt nice and I wanted to go back to sleep it was so cozy, but then I remembered my Pokémon.

"Charmander! Pix!" I called out to them, springing up from my bed, looking around my room.

"Char?/Vul?"

I was relived too see them in my room, Charmander in his sand bed and Pix on her white pillows in her basket. Smiling at them glad they were safe and sound.

"Was last night a dream?" I asked them looking at my side table, were there was a glass of water and Advil pills on my side table, along with some band-aids. It was strange as it was just me and my Pokémon in the house, and I'm not too fond of water in my room even before I found my fire Pokémon.

My head started pounding and I tried to smooth it by rubbing my temples, but when my hand touched my forehead I found a band aid that I don't remember being there before.

"Pix? Is my dad home?" I asked her as she jumped up on my bed, looking at me worriedly.

"Vulpix, Vul." She told me, I didn't really understand her but after living with her and Charmander for nearly two months I could read their body language pretty well.

"Then who?" I asked, confused since it wasn't my dad and he and I had the only keys to the house.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Nothing here either." I muttered as I got up from looking under my dad's bed. After feeding myself and my Pokémon I started to look for another possible Pokémon in the house. Checking my bathroom, my dad's office, the living rooms, the kitchen and in the cabinets and pantry, in the bed rooms the closets and under the beds.

"Where could it be?" I questioned, thinking were else a Pokémon could hide.

'_Or maybe what type of Pokémon is it? Dumbass!' _I thought, slapping my forehead with my hand for not thinking about it before.

"Now where or where is that Pokémon?" I asked, looking for anything odd around the house.

"Vulpix." Pix came up to me with a bright orange Frisbee, dropping it at my feet. I let out a smile as I picked it up.

"Kay let's play outside for a bit."

"Vulpix! Vul." She cried happily, bouncing around as I went to go get dressed, pushing the thought of the other Pokémon aside.

I didn't see the eyes from before, watching me from the dark shadows.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Vul!" Pix jumped up and caught the Frisbee in her mouth and landed on her feet in the yellow grass.

"Great job, Pix." I encouraged her as I bent down as she came up to me; I took back the Frisbee before I looked at Charmander who was looking back at the house.

I tried to see what he was looking at; there was nothing unusual about the two floors, white and gray house. However looking up at the sky I saw something very odd...

"What the fuck!?" I nearly yelled as I backed up, looking up at a dark portal like thing in the sky above my house.

'_Could it be... a portal to the Pokémon world?'_

I thought and went into the shed to get a ladder, but I hesitated as I looked at my Pokémon. Pix had my pant leg in her mouth and Charmander had his arms wrapped around my other leg. I frowned down at the two of them.

"You don't want me to go?" I asked them and they looked at me pleadingly, I could tell they didn't want me to investigate the strange portal, so I just put the ladder back.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

I was on my lap top, searching for any clue about the portal above my house, even going so far as to looking into creepypastas. I found some pretty crazy stuff and stuff I already knew, I wasn't a stranger to the creepy pasta stories but there were so many of them. Looking into the Pokémon pastas I noticed an interesting one I had never heard of before, I knew I shouldn't be reading them since it was night time already but I had to know.

Clicking the story I waited for it to appear... and waited... and waited...

"Fucking piece of shit!" I growled after 20 minutes of waiting for the page to load, staring at a blank page, the internet was crappy all the way out here and I couldn't watch any videos or download anything, most of the time it took freaking forever.

I had left to get a drink and snack as Charmander and Pix were in bed for the night. I tried to think of reasons why a portal was above my house, but like many things, they didn't seem to have a reason because just because.

I looked at the thermostat, even if the AC wasn't working it was abnormally cool for me, and I hardly sweat while playing with my Pokémon outside in the Texas heat. I squinted my eyes at the numbers on the little white rectangle in confusion.

"85 degrees?" I questioned, confused because that usually had me sweating, 75 degrees was cool for me, and in the hot box of a house with two fire Pokémon, one with a open flame tail I shouldn't be this cool.

I didn't notice my pitch black shadow, gain evil red eyes behind me.

"CHARMANDER! CHAR!"

I heard Charmander cry out and I turned around in a panic to see what was wrong, he looked very scared as I came over to him. I stopped as she started backing up, his tail near the drapes.

"Charmander? What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly, my shadow returning to normal.

"Char. Char, Charmander!" he tried to tell me something urgently, but I didn't quite get it. "I think we need to lay off watching Ghost Hunters before bed." I muttered, thinking my page loaded already.

I went to my room Charmander cling to me; my room was dark as I had turned the lights out for my Pokémon to sleep so the only light sources would come from Charmander's tail flame, the glow in the dark stars I had all over my walls and the full moon. I could see the glowing stars but not the moon light so it was dark in my room without Charmander's tail flame. My laptops screen must have gone blank in the time I was gone but I saw another light source.

Two red triangle with dark spots that looked like pupils floating in the darkroom.

Confused I reached for the light switch and flipped it on, not taking my eyes off the red triangles to see what it was. There was nothing... I turned it off, the triangles where there again.

***Click*** On.

Nothing.

***Click*** Off.

Triangles.

***Click*** On.

Nothing.

***Click*** Off.

Triangles.

***Click*** On.

Nothing.

***Click*** Off.

Triangles.

***Click*** On.

Nothing.

"Click." I made the noise myself, not moving the switch when the triangles appeared along with a body, a big purple body floating in the middle of my room. "CHARMANDER!" Charmander screamed as he hid behind me.

"Gengar!?" The triangles widen as the ghost Pokémon realized I tricked him; I had to giggle at the cute expression.

"Gen?" the ghost looked confused as I was giggling instead of screaming, he came closer. I looked at him and he bulged his eyes out and stuck out his tongue at me, I was sure it was meant to scare me but I just burst out laughing.

"Ha! Ha ha aha ha ha!" I wrapped my arms around my stomach, completely relived that it was just a Gengar and not a human ghost or demon... then again, Gengar is kind of a demon.

"Gengar." He smiled widely at me as I stopped laughing, smiling kindly to him.

"Hello Gengar, I'm Anna." I held my hand out for it to shake, he reached out with his clawed hands and grabbed mine, gently shaking it up and down. He felt soft and cold, which wasn't what I was expecting from a ghost Pokémon.

"Gengar." It said before it licked me with its giant tongue, making me shiver, grossed out by being covered in ghost slime. "Gengar, Gen." he licked his lips, seeming to like how I tasted but he didn't look like he was going to eat me, at least not yet.

"Thanks for the pre bath, I hope that means you're not goanna eat me or my Pokémon." I said and the Gengar looked shocked. "Gengar, Gen." he said before turning to my lap top and disappeared into it, confused I sat in front of my laptop.

"Vul?" Pix woke up after my meeting with Gengar, looking around sleepily. "Go to sleep Pix. Everything's fine." I told her with a smile and she gladly went back to sleep. "You too Charmander." I looked to the still scared lizard, he made his way slowly to his sand pool, and he quickly fell asleep.

I smiled at my sleeping Pokémon before looking at my lap top which was possessed by Gengar, flashing threw my photos, but then stopping on one of a handsome, humanoid Gengar. Confused I tried to close the window but the mouse didn't move.

"Gengar?" I called out to the ghost Pokémon, confused as to what he was doing until the photo started coming out of my lap top. Blushing, I stared at the handsome humanoid that came out of my screen that was just inches from my face.

The red triangle eyes of a Gengar, choppy purple hair that was held in a decent length ponytail, pale skin with a devilish smirk on his lips, a black sleeveless top that clung to his toned upper body and a purple fluffy looking scarf around his neck.

"Gengar." He said his name is a very alluring and low tone that made my face heat up. After that I remember nothing but a hot flash of heat.

* * *

><p>A.N. How was that chapter? I changed the OC age to 18 for some ideas I had for later chapters with different Pokémon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5, Magicrap

**Pokémon are real!?**

I always thought Pokémon was made up, just another series of animated monsters in a kids show. I didn't know the large odd looking egg I found in my backyard would hatch into a Charmander! Then my favorite Pokémon appear! Rate M for my mouth.

* * *

><p>It was dark when I had my eyes closed, curled up in my bed willing to get more of that perfect sleep. I wasn't hot or cold, the smell of fresh cut grass and lavender soothed me, and my pillow was just the right amount of fluffiness to it. It was a good time to sleep and it didn't happen often for me but...<p>

"Gengar, Gen." Sebastian, my Gengar, wouldn't let me sleep more, poking me gently but annoyingly. Then one of his sharp fingers poked me where it would be most effective.

"AGH! Sebastian!" I jolted awake, shielding the spot he had just poked I glared at the Ghost Pokémon that lay in bed next to me in a humanoid form with a wicked grin. I gave him a glare, trying to intimidate him but the way my arms where shielding my back and my hair no doubt is a rat's nest I looked like a crazed chicken.

"Gengar." He held out my phone to me, showing that I was getting a call from some fucker that didn't know how to tell time, and that was...

"What?" I answered the phone angrily, looking at my alarm clock it was only 5:15 AM.

"Don't answer me like that. I'm on my way home so clean anything that's dirty and hide what you don't want found." It was my dad, who was coming home from the trip with his friends; he always had the habit of calling at bad times.

"Whatever." I muttered and let him talk and tell me about whatever, giving some responses but the man like to hear himself talk and preach. He knew I wouldn't remember what his said as I was still half asleep.

"Right, see you soon. Love you too." I ended the long, the last bit being automatic reflex before setting the phone aside and cuddling back up to Sebastian. The air around him being 10 degrees colder and I used him as my personal ice pack. I had yet to decide if taking on the form of a hot guy was a good thing or bad thing, but I didn't really care right now and fell asleep again.

"Gengar." I was barley aware but I think he wrapped his arms around me to keep me even cooler under the sheets.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Do you see it?" I asked Tyson, pointing out the strange portal above my house. "Whoa... freaky." He stared at the sky before looking at me and the Pokémon. "You think these guys came from that portal up there?"

I sighed and looked at them, Charmander, Pix, Rover, Tyson's Growlithe, and Tom, his Squirtle. They all seemed scared of the portal for some reason. Sebastian had disappeared as the sun came up and I wondered where he went.

"You think there will be more Pokémon?" Tyson asked, giddy at the prospect of more, I was kind of sad to crush his dreams with realty.

"If the Pokémon are scared of it, it might not be a good thing." I told him before we heard something like a jet fly by, it was not unusual as an air port was just several miles away, it was not a jet that flew over our heads. Instead it was several small flaming orbs that streaked from the odd portal and crashed into my pound, making huge waves.

"What was that?" Tyson asked as he ran for the pound, Rover and Tom following him.

"Charmander?" Charmander his behind my legs confusing me and making me worried but Pix looked as confused as I was.

"Anna! Come see this!" Tyson yelled as he was near the bank of the pond.

"What is it?" I asked and as I got closer I saw Tom swimming around and pushing something small and round.

"Is that...?" I looked closer at the object the water type brought us. It was the size of a fist, orange with strange yellow and white markings, a black stripe around it and a little white button on it. Tyson reached out and picked up the floating ball; bring it closer to his face.

"A Pokéball?" Tyson grinned widely as he got up and held the thing up to the sky like it was a gift from god.

"It doesn't look like a normal Pokéball." Looked at the ball, and the markings reminded me of a Magikarp. Tyson smiled before throwing it in the yard yelling. "Come on out!" He was giddy when a flash of white light shot from the ball releasing the Pokémon inside, I gulped as I wondered if I was right about the Magikarp, it became a solid Pokémon about the size of Charmander and flopped on the dead grass.

"Magikarp, karp, karp." Tyson groaned in disappointment and I had to laugh. "Aww, it's just a lame old Magikarp. "

I went over to the poor struggling thing and tried to pick it up, but I tried to grip it gently so not to hurt it but its tail slapped me in the face, twice. I was going to gently slip it in the pound but...

"FUCK IT!" I yelled and threw the failing Pokémon as hard as I could into the pound instead, it missed but it kinda bounced of the bank and splashed into the water. I held my stinging cheeks, it hurt and burned.

"Karp, Karp." The Magikarp came up to the surface and looked at us. Tyson handed me the Pokéball that somehow turned to the normal red and white coloring.

"Here. You keep it since it's in your pound."

I stuck my tongue out at him but took the Pokéball any way. "Fine, but don't beg me for it when it becomes a Gyarados." I told him and he smacked himself.

"But it's not like we can evolve them anyway." He pouted and I looked at the slap happy Magikarp and the catfish, the Pokémon was much bigger than them and they were pretty big. "I hope not." I muttered as I thought about how to hide a 20 foot long, blue, water Pokémon.

'_My dad may be a bit blind but even he would notice a Gyarados. ' _

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"What other Pokémon have you captured?" Tyson asked me as we were playing Pokémon at my house as his parents and sister were out shopping, leaving him with me for a while. I looked up from my battle with a gym leader at the Battle Chateau.

"Well I just caught Mew Two-"

"What!" Tyson yelled as he looked at me with wide eye and then looked around. "Where is he? I wanna see him!" he pleaded with me and I turned to my 2DS, and showed him my new captured Mew Two. He pouted and gave me a glare as soon as he realized I was talking about the game.

"You suck." He pouted and I laughed, going back to my game when it got 10 degrees colder in the down stairs living room. "Did it just get cold in here?" Tyson shivered, looking around for the thermostat. "I think that's just Sebastian." I told him, keeping a straight face as to not give anything away.

"Who's Sebastian? Did you finally get a boyfriend?" he teased, and I smiled.

"Sebastian, you can show yourself to Tyson." I spoke to my ghost Pokémon who appeared behind Tyson in his Pokémon form, and taped his shoulder. The smart ass turned around and saw Sebastian make a funny face at him, but Tyson didn't seem to find it funny as he paled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he bolted from the couch he was sitting on behind the recliner I was lazing in, trying to hide , making Sebastian and I start laugh at his fear.

"Ah~, That was perfect Sebastian." I calmed down enough to look at the scare 13 year old who looked at me with wide eyes. "You're evil." He muttered to me as he got up and moved away from me and Sebastian, pouting at being scared so easily.

"I know I am." I said proudly, I always liked to give a good scare and have a good laugh. "How about we feed ourselves and our Pokémon?" I suggested feeling hungry.

"What are you gonna make?" Tyson asked looking at me suspiciously; I couldn't help but smirk evilly just to scare him.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"This is pretty good." Tyson complemented as he ate the home made pizza I made with the help of Sebastian. I took a slice myself, having made the pizza half cheese, half pepperoni this time since I didn't like meat too much.

"Of course I've been practicing my pizza making." I boosted, having been proud that my culinary skills where growing.

"Yeah. Big improvement over your Instant Ramen." He jabbed before taking a pepperoni slice off his piece and eating it. I cringed at the mention of the abomination, hating the Sodom filled, heart attack inducing, foul smelling, and artery clogging substance that should never have been called food.

The Pokémon were happily eating their food I set out for them, I fed the catfish and Magikarp before coming in to take the pizza pie out of the oven. I had help from Sebastian setting out the bowls and cooling the pizza a little as we ate outside in the back patio with some sodas and milk.

"Anna! I'm home!" I heard my dad's voice call out, getting me on edge as the Pokémon where in his plan view.

"Shit! Hide the Pokémon!" I hissed at Tyson who looked around panicked but also tried to hide his Pokémon. "At least hide Tom!" I told him as Charmander was hidden under the grill where the propane tank usually was, Tyson told Tom to freeze in a victory pose, I couldn't help but smack my face and shake my head.

My dad came to the back seeing me and Tyson with our pets and a weird Pokémon statue.

"Hey babe, come give me a hug. I missed you." My dad said and I rolled my eyes but have him a hug and then a kiss, used to it from childhood.

"Hey Pedro, Welcome back." Tyson greeted my dad, finishing off his pizza.

"Hello Tyson, what are you doing over here?" My dad asked, looking at Pix, the _'Cat'_ and Rover the _'Dog' _sitting together peacefully. "Oh is this the new dog you guys got?" he asked and bent down to pet Rover. Rover, being a dog Pokémon waged his tail; eager to meet new people let my dad pet him.

"Growlithe, Grow!" he said his name but it sounded more like a weird bark to my dad thankfully. "What a friendly little fella." He said happily, not noticing it was not a normal dog, I was torn between rolling my eyes or face palming.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

Later that night I examined the Pokéball that Magikarp had arrived in, finding it strange that it changed color when he was released. It looked like a normal Pokéball, or as normal as a Pokéball could be, then again this one actually worked!

Turing it around in my hands I found two letters on the white half of the ball in a black nice fount.

"A...V?"

I was confused and tried turning it upside down but strangely it still looked like AV.

"There's no way it could be my installs." I muttered as I turned it so the white button was facing me, debating on trying to press the button and open it, to get a look at its insides.

"Gengar?" Sebastian appeared near my shoulder in his humanoid form, I glanced at him and he looked at me confused. "Hey Sebastian. Would you?" I asked him and he backed away from me, I was confused but when I turned to look at him he had his arms open. "Gengar, Gen."

I blinked a bit confused as I looked down at the Pokéball and then up at him.

"Gengar." He motioned for me to do it and I was still unsure before tossing the ball at him, expecting nothing to really happen.

My eyes widen at the Pokéball opened and shot out a red light shot out at Sebastian, and he soon became one with the red beam and then disappeared as the beam died and the Pokéball closed. I quickly got a closer look at the ball as it wiggled once, the button glowed red, twice, I bit my lip nervous as I usually was at this time in the games, three times, I stopped breathing as the glowing and the wigging stopped with a deep ping it became still. After that the Pokéball went from white and red to a deep purple, black and red.

"Wow." I picked it up, intrigued as I turned it over carefully, I could see the Initials on it, only it was now in gold. Amazed I wondered what it could mean for me and my Pokémon.

* * *

><p>A.N. Thinking of making a sequel to this? Good idea or bad idea?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6, Training Hard

**Pokémon are real!?**

I always thought Pokémon was made up, just another series of animated monsters in a kids show. I didn't know the large odd looking egg I found in my backyard would hatch into a Charmander! Then my favorite Pokémon appear!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

"Lunch time guys!" I called out to the cat fish and Magikarp who was first to come up like usual.

"Magikarp!" he seemed eager for today's training since he wouldn't get teats of blueberry muffins I had fed him once. Setting down the can of dog food I grabbed the rope tied around the tree, it went up into the tree branches and down into the pound where there was an old hula hoop in the water, I pulled it out until it was just touching the water before tying it up again.

"Okay Magikarp. Uno!" I commanded and he swam fast and determined at the hoop before launching in the air...

"Karp!" and Magikarp went through the hoop perfectly and splashed back into the water. "Good job, Magikarp. Two more to go." I praised the once useless fish Pokémon, determined to either train him to be a bad ass Pokémon or until he evolved into Gyarados.

"Karp! Magikarp!" he was determined to make it through the hoop three times and get his favorite treat. I untied the rope and pulled it up a few feet above the pound as Magikarp swam to the edge of the pound.

"Ready?" I asked and he gave me the ready. "Okay Magikarp, Uno!" I yelled and he swam at the hoop and I waited to give my second order. "DOS!" I yelled and Magikarp jumped up high into the air trying to flip through the hoop, I watched eagerly as Magikarp managed to flip through the hoop, not moving it afterwards.

"Yes! You did- Magikarp!?" I was about to praise him but his landing was hard. "Magikarp!" he cried as he flopped on the dead grass, failing with his landing. I carefully ran over and pushed him back into the pound.

"Magikarp." He came to the surface, looking disappointed.

"It was a nice try Magikarp, you'll get it." I encouraged him before opening the blueberry mini muffin, taking off the wrapper. "Magikarp?" he seemed confused as I smiled at him.

"You get a muffin for not moving the hoop today. Don't give up, you're doing great." I told him handing him the muffin and he happily took it and my hand. If it was any other Pokémon I would freak but I trusted him not to hurt me, so he gave me my hand back and just took the muffin.

"Magikarp!" he came closer to the bank and I carefully sat down, sticking my feet in the cool water to be able to pet him a little with my hand. "Karp, karp." He seemed to like it and I smiled, thinking he wasn't such a lame Pokémon to me, then again Pokémon with good hearts are never lame.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Ready Charmander?" I asked my first Pokémon who looked determined. "Charmander, Char!" he glared at his target which was a stack of fresh cut hickory wood in the grill/smoker. "Okay, let's get this party started." I commanded and snapped my fingers and Charmander obeyed and let loose a burst of embers at the wood, only drying it out a little.

"Great work Charmander, but let's practice some more on that." I told him, and he looked determined. "Char." He glared at the pile of wood as I turned to Pix who looked confident. "All right Pix, your turn." I told her and she took her position in front of the wood.

"Get this party started." I commanded and snapped my fingers, just as I snapped Pix's mouth glowed yellow for a bit before a tail of fire burst from her mouth, really lighting the wood. "Great job Pix." I praised her as I shut the flaming wood in the smoker.

"Vulpix, Vul." She puffed out her chest proudly as Charmander looked at her in shock and surprise. "Char, charmander." He seemed disappointed as I gave Pix a treat of Spicy curry baked in sweet dough she happily gobbled up.

"It's okay Charmander, you'll do better I'm sure of it." I encouraged him, petting his head gently. "Char, Char." He seemed to feel a little better as he cuddled up to me.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Sebastian?" I called for the ghost type, having not seen him since I woke up, having let him out of the Pokéball before I went to bed. I looked in my room the kitchen, living rooms and even the bathroom but no Sebastian.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked, confused and a bit worried about him. I went outside as I had the smoker/grill on to start the meat. The training I was giving Charmander and Pix included lighting things on fire.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" I asked my Pokémon who where lazing about outside, Charmander on a sunny rock and Pix in a wicker chair, they looked at me and then each other.

"Vul/Char." They responded, with what I took as a no.

"Where could he be?" I asked as I checked the tempter in the smoker, not opening it. "Well it looks like the meat is really smoking." I smiled before I heard what sounded like a burp come from behind me but also something like flames. Turing around I saw the flames disappearing right before my Charmander who was holding his snout.

"Charmander did you?" I started too asked and he started to jump up and down happily, I guess that answered that question.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"You ready Guys?" I asked Pix and Charmander as I fixed my hair to fit inside my black and red Bike helmet my dad had given me as a present for getting my motorcycle license. I also had permission to ride Little Red around the neighborhood, as long as I was safe.

"Char!/Vul!" they responded, excited to being in the side care of the bike. They both fit comfortably side by side with Charmander holding his tail in front of him, so as not to leave scorch marks or burn anything, buckled safely in.

"Okay here we go." I smiled as I started to bike revving the engine to life before we took off for a drive, taking it slow at first to get used to it, for both me and my Pokémon.

"Vul, vul!"

"Char!"

I smiled as my Pokémon seemed to be excited, liking the drive, so I went a bit faster. We were alone on the road as far as I could see, were where on small back roads that didn't get much traffic. So I went 30 which was the speed limit, taking a few turns, curving with the roads. It was fun and all of us were enjoying the freedom on the bike.

It was only went we came to a crossroad that had not lights only two stop signs on the crossing street, I kept going thinking it would be safe and that there would be no cars coming down the crossroad since I couldn't see anything pass the ticket of trees and brush.

***HONK! HONK!***

Just as we were in the middle of the cross roads there was a loud honking, out of the corner of my eye. I saw a speeding black 18 wheeler headed right for me and my Pokémon. I didn't have time to scream as the grill of the truck was a foot away from my face.

'_NO!' _I thought in horror, thinking me and my Pokémon would become road kill. Just as I thought that, the truck disappeared and all I could see was blue shy and white clouds.

"Is this?" I panicked and whipped my head around to look for my Pokémon, Charmander and Pix were holding each other tightly, eyes closed and heads down. My heart was pounding rapidly in fear.

"Charmander... Pix..." I called them softly as they looked up at me, looking ready to cry made tears come to mine. I shook scared at what this might mean.

"Are we?" I was scared to ask but then I saw Sebastian as he appeared beside us, a lighter purple aura around him.

"Gengar, Gen?" he asked and looked worried, I felt like I was gently falling down so I looked down carefully. Below me I could see the tops of trees and the road were where just on, the dumbass that nearly killed us flipped over, blocking the road now and his cargo, gasoline, started to sill over the road and into the grass and trees.

"Did you use levitate?" I asked Sebastian and he nodded flying us back to the house. "Wait!" I halted him and he looked at me confused. "Take us back down." I told him, he was confused but did as I said, setting us gently down a few feet from the wreck.

Turning off the bike I got off and approached the cab of the truck, I looked in threw the windshield to look at the driver, it was a fat man in flannel and net hat who looked to be out cold at the wheel.

"Hey!" I knocked on the windshield.

No response.

"HEY! Wake up you fucking basturd!" I yelled banging on it angrily.

I still got no response from the man and that worried me.

"Gengar?" Sebastian came next to me, looked very confused.

"Sebastian get him out of there." I ordered and he nodded, using levitate to get the man out from the driver side door. "Over here, we have to get as far as we can." I told him leading him a safe distance before Sebastian set him down where I pointed. Checking the man's pulse at his wrist and neck it seemed he was all right, for now.

I pulled out my phone dialing 911 before there was the sound of a flame going off and then I felt the heat of an explosion behind me. I covered the man from the blast until it was over, looking back I saw Charmander with his hands over his snout looking guilty, but he and Pix were safely away from the explosion.

"911 What is your emergency?" The operator picked up and I quickly told them about the crash and fire, giving them my location.

"Can you tell me the condition of the truck driver?" they asked.

"He's breathing but out cold, I got him away from the truck before the taker exploded." Said getting worried, both for the man and Pokémon, since Charmander and Pix were walking fire starters they could be taken away to God knows where.

"All right, emergency response teams are on their way. Please stay calm and remain where you're at." I was told and I looked at Charmander and Pix worriedly. I can't hide them and they can't run, I didn't want them to get lost and get found by someone else. I could put Sebastian in his Pokéball and hide him but then that would leave Charmande and Pix exposed.

I bit my lip and looked at them worriedly, wanting to keep them, or any harm to come to them.

"Gengar." Sebastian caught my attention, sticking out his tongue at me. It was confusing before I noticed two red and white Pokéballs on his long tongue.

"Sebastian?" I questioned as he dropped them in front of me.

"Gengar, Gen." He seemed to try and reassure me and I smiled. "Thanks Sebastian." I picked up the Pokéballs and turned to Charmander and Pix.

"All right guys you gonna have to go in these Pokéballs until it safe. I don't want to have you guys taken from me just because of this." I told them and both of them came up to me as I held out the balls and gave them a gentle toss at each of them.

They opened, shooting the red lights at them, absorbing them before closing. They stopped wiggling just as I heard fire trucks approach; quickly I snatched them up and stuffed them in my black fake leather jacket before pulling of the still purple Pokéball.

I turned to Sebastian and he nodded as I enlarged the ball, the red beam took him in and I stuffed his ball in my jacket in time for the paramedics to check me and the man out.

_**~Gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!~**_

"Thank you. I'll be fine." I told the EMP's as I got back on Little Red, starting her up with no problem and rode strait home. The Truck driver would be fine as he woke up, startled and grateful he hadn't hit me, or he would have been burning to death in his truck.

I sighed gratefully, pulling into the drive way and putting Little Red in her place. I got off and went to go inside, into the embrace of my bed and sleep.

* * *

><p>A.N. To anyone out there reading this. Please be careful around all vehicles and obey warning signs.<p> 


End file.
